Personal identification
Personal identification is a method by which an individual can provide cards, papers, or other materials which prove their identity, and possibly confirm other information about themselves. Most countries issue passports to their citizens, and some have a system of national identification cards or equivalent. National identification systems Exists *'Aethelnia' — has a national identification card. Along with a photograph, it displays name, date of birth, gender, citizenship registration number, place of birth, description of physical appearance, donor codicil (if applicable), biometric data chip, and (optional) medicinal allergies, specific medical conditions (like pacemaker, epilepsy, diabetes, etc) contact number of personal physician, blood type. *'Cruisana' — has a national identification card. Along with a photograph, it displays name, citizenship, state of residence, and a contact number. *'Feniz' — has a national identification card. Along with a photograph, it displays name, title, citizenship, date of birth, residence, and signature of the bearer. Special identity cards exist for military and administration officials. *'Lendosa' — maintains a system of compulsory identification cards. Cards display personal details and a photograph, and contain a microchip containing additional information (including biometric data). They also serve as driving licences. Lendosan ID cards have a significant amount of "spare room" which can be used for other functions — most people, for example, can use their ID card as a debit card by registering it with their bank, and many local authorities use national ID cards as library cards. Public transport companies and phone companies use them as charge cards, and many employers use them as security access cards. The intention is to create a "universal" card that replaces any other card a person might carry (partly with the intent of reducing public opposition to compulsory ID). * — employs the National Registry Card - Carta Nazionaļ de Resistraremento. *'Mari'im' — every citizen is required to have a government-issued identification card, although they are seldom actually used. *'St. Samuel' — it is a legal requirement to be in possession of a national identity card in Saint Samuel. All national identity cards will display a photograph, full name and title, address, date and place of birth, signature, next of kin and driving status. A microchip in the card also contains this information and includes education and criminal history. It is a legal requirement to always be in possession of your national identification card. Passports also exist with the same information and is required for the purposes of travel. *'Trinia' — a form of national identification card exists, but is not compulsory. ID cards facilitate dealings with the government, and are often used as means of verifying age — these things can be done other ways, but having an ID card makes it simpler. Does not exist * — does not have a national identification card, although drivers licenses are issued through the Ministry of Transport. *'Rovens' — does not have a national identification card. * — does not have a national identification card, although drivers licenses are issued through the Ministry of Transportation. *'Utania' — does not have a national identification card. *'Xochimechatl' — does not have a national identification card, although some jurisdictions issue their own cards on application. Passports Freely available *'Aethelnia' — passports are issued to any citizens who apply for them. They contain both printed and electronically readable (barcode+biometric) data chips. Special passports exist for diplomats. *'Feniz' — passports are issued to any subjects who apply for them. They contain both printed, electronic and biometric data. Special class of passport exists for diplomats. Hochlandian passports are still valid. *'Lendosa' — passports are issued to any citizens or who apply for them. They contain both printed and electronic data. Special classes of passport exist for diplomats, for military personnel, and for other government officials who travel overseas on official business. * — Passports are issued to citizens upon request and payment of a nominal fee. Passports of the former Republic of Brolecia are still valid. * — issued to any citizens who apply for them. *'Rovens' — passports are issued to citizens upon application. * — passports are issued to any citizen upon request for a nominal fee. Any citizen who has been convicted of a crime must wait 48 hours while their current status is examined. Passports contain both printed and electronic data, including fingerprint identification and are valid for three years. Special classes exist for diplomats, military personnel, and government officials. *'St. Samuel' — passports are issued to any citizen or permanent resident who apply for them. *'Trinia' — passports are issued to any citizens or permanent residents who apply for them. They contain mostly printed data, with basic electronic data to confirm the printed data. Separate passports exist for diplomats and other government officials who travel overseas on official business. *'Utania' — passports are issued to citizens upon application. Restricted *'Mari'im' — passports are issued to citizens who are deemed by the government to have need of them. Typically, this means government officials, sports and cultural representatives, and few others. Four classes of passport exist — governmental, cultural, academic, and private. Do not exist *'Xochimechatl' — the government does not issue passports. Individual jurisdictions will issue travel documents to people on request, but these are not always accepted by foreign countries. See also *Driving licences, used in some countries as a form of identification. Category:Law